Love Abounds/Script
Devoted Youth Before Battle * Alfonse: "Day of Devotion?" Whatever is that? * Sharena: It's a festival! If there's someone you really care about, you can give them a present packed with your feelings... And if you have a special someone in mind... You can confess your feelings there, too. I'm so excited! * Alfonse: I always find it fascinating to hear about the social rituals of today's youth... * Sharena: Oh, Alfonse. "Today's youth?" You do realize that, today, you- No, never mind. Not this conversation again... * Anna: Right! What we really should be talking about is profits. Festivals like this one cannot be underestimated. Why? Because you can sell candy. So much candy. Mounds of candy... Mountains of candy... * Sharena: You're even worse! You're draining every drop of romance out of the Day of Devotion... I despair to listen to the both of you! Let's hurry on our way before you ruin everything! (Scene transition) * Lilina: Oh, Roy, look! That shop sells pegasi sculpted from sugar. How adorable! And over there-that one sells candy colored in every shade under the sun! How lovely. * Roy: It sure is something! I think there's more candy than I ever could have imagined here... * Lilina: Roy... If somebody was going to get you a present, what kind of present would you like? * Roy: Hmm... Anything's fine! Just the fact that somebody is thinking about me makes me happy. What I'm more worried about is the tournament. We need to prepare! My father and Lord Hector will be there too, and I want to make sure not to disappoint them. * Lilina: Oh, Roy... Wouldn't you rather enjoy the festival instead? I would. After Battle * Lilina: Oh, no! The present... * Roy: Lilina, are you all right? Don't worry! I'll grab the present. You just worry about retreating for now... * Lilina: Thank you, Roy. Devoted Dads Before Battle * Hector: Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything? * Lyn: Perfect timing, Hector. Eliwood and I are getting ready for the tournament. * Eliwood: Just keep one thing in mind, Hector-this is a festival. These weapons are for show, not for war. They're a bit delicate, so don't go all-out. * Lyn: Delicate is right! Look at this gift box I've got... Using weapons like these makes the festival more fun, though. What have you got, Hector? * Hector: Armads. * Lyn: You brought your battle-axe to the festival? * Hector: Sure I did. You said we'd be fighting in a tournament. What did you expect me to do? In fact, I've got some questions for you... Why are you using those weapons? Do you even want to win? * Lyn: I'm starting to feel sorry for our opponents... After Battle * Lyn: I take back what I said. I do not feel sorry for our opponents. I hate to admit it, but they did just fine. If only I had Mulagir, or Sol Katti... * Eliwood: Lyndis... Not you, too! Try to stay calm, friends. And, for now, let's withdraw. Truth and Ardor Before Battle * Hector: The time has come to settle things. This is the last battle of the tournament, so I won't hold back. Before that, though... Eliwood, we need to talk. * Eliwood: What's on your mind? * Hector: I saw my daughter coming out of one of the shops over there with a present in her hand and a smile on her face. Let me ask you straight: who do you think it's for? * Eliwood: I couldn't say. Why don't you ask Lilina yourself? * Hector: She's been palling around with that son of yours all day, Eliwood. You don't think it's for him, do you? * Eliwood: There's no proof of that, Hector. Why are you getting so worked up? It could be for someone else- * Hector: Not a chance! She's going to give it to your boy! Let me make myself clear. We may be close, but there's no way I'm letting my little girl get married into any family-even yours! * Lyn: Enough foolishness, you two. It's time to fight! After Battle * Sharena: We did it! We won! * Hector: Damn it all. They got us. Is my strength failing me? * Lilina: Father, you aren't hurt are you? * Hector: Now, I'm fine. I'm just sorry I couldn't show my little girl my very best. * Lilina: That's not true, Father. Your strength shines on the battlefield. Oh, and...before I forget...here. I got you a present, Father. * Hector: Me? You got this for me? * Eliwood: How thoughtful. Right, Hector? * Hector: Uh... Uh, yes. Thank you. Are...are you sure you want to give this to me? * Lilina: Yes. What I wanted most from you today was to give you a gift. After all... * Hector: So that's it. I see... Where you come from, I'm already dead. I'm sorry. The last thing I'd ever want to do is make my little girl cry. I don't want you to have to miss me... * Lilina: Not, it's... I mean, that's not... I'm just happy that we're here enjoying this festival together. It's a dream come true for me. Truly. Thank you, Father, for everything... * Hector: Lilina... * Sharena: The Day of Devotion is about more than candy! A festival where you get to tell your loved ones how you feel... It's beautiful, isn't it? And now it's time for MY presents. First, Kiran... I packed this present with a lot of love! Oh, it's so embarrassing to say this, but hear me out... Thank you for everything you do. You mean a lot to me. I hope we'll always stick together! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts